


Aftermath

by Spiria



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatohara is gone, and her former squad deals with the absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It's not like he hadn't appreciated Hatohara. If anything, Inukai had respected her as a sniper of unparalleled skill. Plus, she hadn’t been a bad person with that doe-eyed smile and fondness for children. So he wonders what it was that had driven her to wreck the most important Border regulation mere hours after his birthday gathering on the first day of May; however, seeing as there isn’t a concrete answer, he can only deal with the aftermath of her reckless actions.

The Ninomiya Squad’s operation room is a mess. It’s filled with Hatohara’s personal effects, which Ninomiya has made his personal mission to box away. Tsuji, meanwhile, is busy staring at his dinosaur models, which Hatohara had strategically placed atop the bookshelf next to Inukai’s model airplane. Hyami is nowhere to be seen, most likely due to Ninomiya’s intervention.

Inukai taps Tsuji’s shoulder from behind and asks, “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing,” says Tsuji, far too politely. He doesn’t look at the dinosaurs anymore.

“You know, it’s a rough time for the squad as a whole. I wouldn’t mind sharing your concern.”

The investigation at the Amatori estate had been cold and professional. Compared to that time out in the rain, the mild crease in his brow betrays Tsuji’s growing turmoil. Inukai doesn’t stop pestering until his younger companion finally says, “It’s just . . . our squad was removed from the Expedition Force, because Hatohara-san couldn’t shoot anyone.”

“That’s true. She was totally harmless,” says Inukai. Much as he respects Hatohara’s skill, he can’t say that she packed much firepower.

“Not being able to attack is a flaw that could cost the battle,” continues Tsuji. “While it was Hatohara-san who was cited in the first offense, as well as this recent development . . . “

Tsuji’s eyes are shifty while his body is as stiff as stone, giving away his uneasiness, and Inukai begins to understand. When it comes to selective targeting, it’s not Hatohara with whom the squad has had problems.

“You’re worried about not being able to fight girls?” asks Inukai.

Tsuji looks away, lips turned down. “Yes.”

"That's your weakness, just like how Hatohara couldn't shoot anyone and how I get carried away. We all have our flaws . . . well, maybe except for Ninomiya-san." Inukai grins. "Hatohara couldn't shoot people, so we had her disarm her targets. The same treatment applies to all of us. You know that Ninomiya-san has never held you being unable to hit girls against you, right?"

Inukai had joined Ninomiya’s circle last, but it’s always been abundantly clear that the latter values each and every member of the team. Ninomiya doesn’t treat his squad mates coldly; to the contrary, the amount of personal responsibility he’s assuming for Hatohara right now is unprecedented next to his usually cool attitude. In any case, with their own weaknesses to cover with each other’s assets, no one in the squad should be feeling down over his shortcoming – yet here are Tsuji and Ninomiya, and probably Hyami, doing exactly that.

“We may not be A rank anymore and short one person, but that doesn’t mean we’re a weak squad. How else had we made it to the Expedition Force in the first place? You’re plenty strong as you are, Tsuji-chan,” says Inukai.

That seems to cheer Tsuji up marginally. Riding on the better mood, Inukai points his thumb in a general direction over his shoulder and says, “Hatohara left a lot of stuff. Let’s help.”

They walk over to Ninomiya, who doesn’t look up as he tapes a box closed. He’s been at the task for almost an hour, figuring out what’s Hatohara’s and what’s by all rights theirs as a squad, and this is the second box he’s created to slide into the corner.

“Ninomiya-san, we’re here to support!” exclaims Inukai, putting on a big grin while Tsuji nods for added effect.

Looking up with cool eyes, Ninomiya seems to take a brief moment to consider their offer before tapping on the box he’d just closed. “Put this away next to Hyami’s desk.”

Inukai strides over and crouches down to pick up the box. “Roger!”

“Tsuji, gather the belongings on that side,” says Ninomiya, glancing at the area in question.

But first, Tsuji asks, “What about Hyami-san?”

“I gave her the day off.”

In retrospect, that was the merciful thing to have done. Hyami and Hatohara had been especially close. To give Hyami space while the rest of the squad handles Hatohara’s abandoned belongings is a decision with which both Inukai and Tsuji agree. The latter doesn’t say any more on the subject and moves onto the personal effects Ninomiya had pointed out.

At the end of the day, Hatohara’s afterimage is erased from the Ninomiya Squad’s operation room, save one tiny detail. Seated across the chair Hatohara used to sit in, Ninomiya sips ginger ale with an expression bereft of emotion, which is really a front. Inukai and Tsuji exchange glances at the door, knowing that, although the squad roster has changed on paper, Ninomiya will always bear the ghostly weight of a fifth person on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ninomiya Squad a lot. Each member has a glaring flaw, so one gets the feeling that they're a squad of tactical misfits. Ninomiya is also Team Dad; he probably looks at himself in the mirror every morning and wonders where he went wrong with Hatohara. He's so sad; it hurts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
